


Colour Blind

by xiurious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Describing Jongdae In Colours, Gen, basically a whole compilation of how lovely jongdae is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiurious/pseuds/xiurious
Summary: Even on a plain white canvas, the slightest trace of colour always makes a difference.[Written with Mio]





	1. Red

**Red.**

The colour of love.

I've never known what love is. It was so alien to me.

Red.

Why _red_?

Why do we associate the colour red with love?

Simple, effervescent shade of intensity, red is smack-dab screaming 'I love you' with a voice that could either make you or break you. Hopes and lies sugar coated with past memories and future 'could be-s'.

Red was your first kiss when you were eleven, hiding behind school buildings to avoid unwanted spectators and your parents before they pick you up after class.

Red was your first taste of a goodnight's peck on the cheek when your first girlfriend left you at the front door of her house after you took her out on your first date.

Red was a feeling you got after you listened to a song on the radio and searched high and low for the title until you stumbled upon it in a blog and finally downloaded it.

Red was your favourite autumn breeze, hitting you in the face once you've woken up after four hours of sleep from crying last night because someone had broken your heart. You told yourself that people come and go but you knew they'd never leave you whole, not when they've taken what they've wanted.

A fragment of you ached; you even thought that it wasn't just one thing they've taken but all of you instead. But then you feel a subtle knock in your chest, a small bump that reminds you, you're still you even after whatever's happened in the past.

Because the red in you is still flowing, the red is still rushing through your veins keeping you alive.

Red is the blood in your heart, traveling inside to keep you standing, keep you feeling, keep you loving and being loved because that's what the red in you wants you to realize, that no matter how many times you say your heart's been broken the red will always tell you that you're alive otherwise and to you use your heart to love someone better.

Red.

The colour that painted my life when I met you.

Red.

If we say red symbolizes love.

Then Kim Jongdae, you are my **red**.


	2. Blue

**Blue.**

It's reminding me of the calmness of the sea. The vast wide sea with flowing waves that dance with a song of its own. From afar we could see how the waves come together and it doesn't seem strong until it crashes the shore hitting us, realising us of its powers.

And that is what I see in you, the colour _blue_. Just like the sea, you could easily flow into any situation. People might say you're just another average someone but as you come out of your shell, you managed to leave a strong impression.

But in my case, you left a scar deep in my heart. Don't worry love, it's a scar in which for me to remember the love and passion you gave in our courtship.

_Blue_,

also, the colour of the wide-open sky painted with white fluffy clouds. The sky is where we held up our dreams, saying if we want to achieve them we need to push ourselves a bit more because the sky is the limit.

But Kim Jongdae, you're way beyond the sky. You're a galaxy far away, maybe a million light-years away but somehow I was given a miracle. A miracle that seems to be a dream someone would stumble upon lying down on a picnic mat on a day in summer underneath the dazzling blue sky.

And that miracle was for me to have you in my life.

_Blue_ is my favourite colour but sometimes I can't bring myself to understand why. I read somewhere it's a colour that's very beneficial for the mind and body. A calming colour they say.

Yes Kim Jongdae, you're the calming blue in my life.

_Blue_,

People will sometimes think of sadness with the mentioning of the colour blue. I can't disagree because the thoughts of pain and sadness come when someone is at ease, it comes to hurt you when you've already recovered.

Kim Jongdae, why do I feel hurt with you at times? Maybe it's just my emotions playing with me again.

But my love, the shade of blue you have on you is something I could look at all day just like how I can enjoy staring at the sky day after day. Trust, loyalty, intelligence, confidence and truth.

Kim Jongdae,

**_Blue_** is definitely a colour that suits you.


End file.
